The First Battle/Chapter 3
Chapter description :Thunder uncomfortably wiggles in his nest, thinking about his old camp and his father. He watches the camp and notices Rainswept Flower, Dappled Pelt, and Jackdaw's Cry going through their daily routines. He looks around for Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail, but feels a pang of sadness when they are nowhere to be found. :Thunder tries to meet the eye of numerous cats in the camp, but they reject him and turn away. The tom walks to the fresh-kill pile in hopes that his friend, Frost, would enjoy a mouse. He pushes through the branches and enters the den in which his friend stayed. He drops the mouse right next to him and asks about his condition. Cloud Spots mentions that his friend has a fever. Thunder asks the black-and-white tom if he can heal his friend's wound, but he only replies saying he is trying his best. :Thunder tells Cloud Spots that the forest doesn't have a cat knowledgable of herbs and healing is very limited. Frost asks the Cloud Spots if he will get better, and he reassures the white tom. Pebble Heart walks into the den and asks Cloud Spots what herbs Acorn Fur is collecting. As Pebbleheart and Cloud Spots discuss types of medicine, Thunder looks at them in awe of how much the young kit has learned. :Cloud Spots asks Frost if Clear Sky and his campmates collect herbs, but Frost replies that they only catch prey. Cloud Spots asks him what Clear Sky does to sick cats, and he tells him bitterly that they either recover or will be banished. Thunder looks at Frost, who was glancing at him. He feels awkward and excuses himself out of the den and finds Turtle Tail, Owl Eyes, Wind Runner, and Gorse Fur. As Thunder walks past the group, he notices their tension, and he thinks to himself that he will prove to them he is not his father. :Jagged Peak is battle-training Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes on a rabbit. Thunder quickly runs toward him and asks what the larger tom is doing. Jagged Peak bristles his fur as Thunder approaches and wonders why he is asking. Thunder questions why he is teaching the kits how to fight, believing they were trying to avoid war with Clear Sky. Jagged Peak snaps at Thunder and tells him it is none of his business. Thunder flexes his claws and reminds the tom that he has lived in both the moor and the forest, and fighting is his most important business. Thunder turns and snaps at the kits that they are too young to fight, but Jagged Peak steps in front of them and asks to not yell at them. :As Jagged Peak sends the kits away, Thunder apologizes as he notices the rage in the tom's eyes. Jagged Peak steps closer to the ginger tom and reminds him he has far more experience than he will ever have. Thunder keeps his composure and informs him that he saw the kits being born, and he left to be with his father out of curiosity. : Jagged Peak tells the tom that his father had pushed the ginger cat just as he did his own brother. Thunder growls as he mentions he chose to leave Clear Sky. The gray tabby cuts off Thunder and tells him Sparrow Fur and Owl Eyes have a right to learn to fight and defend the territory they were born on. Thunder angrily thanks him for welcoming him back into the moor and walks off. As he furiously walks away from him, he notices other cats in the moor coldly watching him. :Hawk Swoop asks Thunder if he is doing all right, and informs him that Jagged Peak means well, but that he, along with other mountain cats, are used to independence. Hawk Swoop purrs into Thunder's ear and tells him she is glad he has returned and Acorn Fur and Lightning Tail will be happy to see him. :As Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur run back into camp, they catch Thunder. The two then-kits were astonished on how big he was compared to them. The three cats reunite with their questions and stories. Lightning Tail notices that Thunder is on edge and Acorn Fur tells him they're hearing rumors about Clear Sky. Wind Runner calls the two cats over to learn battle moves, and Thunder is astonished that all cats in the moor want to fight. :Thunder runs after Acorn Fur, but Wind Runner turns on Thunder and snarls at him to leave. Thunder tells Wind Runner that they can avoid battle, but she doesn't listen to him. Thunder snaps at the she-cat saying the last time he lived with the moor, she was only a rogue. Wind Runner challengingly glares at him and reminds the tom that no one wants him back in camp. Thunder looks around and finds everyone glaring at him coldly. He turns to Tall Shadow who looks down at Wind Runner and Gorse Fur and formally welcomes them into camp, against Thunder. :Turtle Tail calls to Thunder and beckons him over. Thunder begins to roar about the moor cat's eagerness to fight. Turtle Tail agrees, but tells him that they don't know what Clear Sky will do. Thunder looks at her in disbelief and asks if she thinks the pale gray tom would attack kits. The tortoiseshell she-cat reminds him that he is talking with Gray Wing now, and they need to anticipate the worst. Characters Major }} Minor *Jagged Peak *Acorn Fur *Lightning Tail *Frost *Hawk Swoop *Cloud Spots *Pebble Heart *Turtle Tail *Owl Eyes *Wind Runner *GorseFur *Sparrow Fur }} Mentioned *Rainswept Flower *Dappled Pelt *Jackdaw's Cry *Gray Wing *Misty }} Notes and references de:Der erste Kampf/Kapitel 3 Category:Chapter subpages Category:The First Battle Category:Dawn of the Clans arc